


Hollstein Pride Month

by whatchaudoin (haleyc510)



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/whatchaudoin
Summary: 30 Prompts, one for each day of Pride Month





	Hollstein Pride Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you all enjoy this one, and hopefully I'll be able to keep on schedule with this challenge :D

Carmilla felt a something soft brush across her face. 

She felt it again. 

And again. 

Huffing out a breath, she opened her eyes to see a black tail swish over her nose. Her cat, Simeon, had perched himself on top of her stomach, his tail flicking back and forth across her face. She reached up and batted his tail away on the backswing, which caused him to turn around and glare at her. He quickly jumped off of her stomach and out of the bedroom door. She held back her groan when she felt Laura shift in the bed next to her. It was still early, judging by the light from the window, and she didn’t want to wake the sleeping girl. 

It wasn’t too often that Carmilla was the first one awake so she took the opportunity to roll over and look at her girlfriend-- her fiance sleeping. The silver band on the Laura’s left hand caught some of the early morning sunlight and Carmilla felt her chest bloom with love for the girl in her bed. 

They’d lived together in their apartment for about a year now, but the rings were less than a week old. Every time she got the chance to see Laura like this, so relaxed and peaceful it made her melt. Her soft honey-colored hair across her pillow left her side of the bed smelling like her shampoo. Carmilla slowly reached her hand over and ran her finger up and down Laura’s arm, not trying to wake her.

Laura had been up late trying to meet a writing deadline, she managed to crawl into bed around two or three. Carmilla checked her phone and the clock read just before eight. An ungodly time, as far as she was concerned, she tried to settle back into the bed, moving as little as possible.

“Carm quit moving.” Laura mumbled, rolling over to rest her head on Carmilla’s chest. Her fist gripped the material of Carmilla’s sleep shirt. Carmilla traced small circles across her shoulders, eternally grateful for the tank tops Laura wore to bed. Carmilla felt Laura drift back to sleep and she tried to lay as still as possible, simply enjoying the feeling of Laura’s deep breaths next to her. 

If someone had told her college self that she’d find herself here, head over heels for her obnoxious, once dorm-mate, she’d have laughed in their face. It was easy to get caught up in all the reasons why life had it out for her, how someone like her didn’t deserve something as good as this, as good as Laura. She’d stopped asking why. 

Laura was the first person in a very long time that showed Carmilla that she deserved better. That she deserved to be fought for, that she deserved the time and care, and above everything else, she deserved to be loved.

Her stomach growled then, ruining the quiet of the moment. She hoped Laura would sleep through her body’s nonsense, but then her stomach growled again. Laura vocalized something halfway between a laugh and a groan.

“Is it time for breakfast?” 

“Are you cooking?” Laura laughed proper this time, and Carmilla felt that familiar warmth creep in at the sound.

“You woke me up, so I vote you have to make breakfast.” Carmilla sighed when she saw Laura look up at her then, all soft eyes still a little sleepy.

“That’s not fair.” Laura turned her face into a small pout and Carmilla felt her resolve crumble, “You can’t just look at me like that and expect to get your way all the time.”

Laura grinned, “You always say that and yet it works every time.”

“You’re annoying.” Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“You love me.” Laura stated, a smug look on her face.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, “I do. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person.”

Laura just looked at her then, just for a moment. “I really want to kiss you right now but my morning breath is awful.”

Carmilla moved to kiss her quickly, “I would kiss you with morning breath every day for the rest of my life.” She lifted her left hand and wagged her ring finger at Laura, “Oh, it looks like I get to.”

Laura grabbed her hand and traced her thumb over the ring. Carmilla had known that Laura was it for her, but the rings were taking a bit of getting used to. It was nice having the visual reminder of how much she meant to Laura, and vice versa. She felt proud to walk around in the world with the ring on her finger, knowing that everyone could see it. See that she had a home with someone. When they were out together, people could see that they had that with each other.

The idea used to terrify her, but in these moments, she understood. It was comforting in a way she didn’t know how to express.

“I love you too, you know.” Laura said after a beat, “Sometimes I feel like I was meant to love you.” 

Carmilla felt heat spring to her eyes. She tightened her hug around Laura.

“You do it better than anyone else could have.”


End file.
